Miedo
by September's Child
Summary: Oneshot No Yaoi. Escena sobre una de las visitas que el Caballero de Virgo realiza a la Isla Kanon cuando el caballero Aspros de Géminis ya ha muerto. Editado.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi._

 _La inspiración para esta idea surgió de unas viñetas que pertenecen a Boxigarden, y las cuáles se pueden hallar en su blog, del mismo nombre seguido con punto com._

* * *

 **MIEDO**

El sol del atardecer caía en el horizonte, bañando con su cálida luz de finales de verano, ese mar en calma que nada debía envidiar al más plácido de los lagos.

El torso de Defteros se presentaba desnudo, y la pátina de sudor que le vestía resaltaba exquisitamente el color tostado que había adquirido su piel durante los primeros meses de voluntario exilio y asumida condena.

Los bajos de los raídos pantalones, la única prenda que lucía y que se adhería con exquisitez a la fortaleza de sus piernas, se hallaban enrollados hasta quedar atascados bajo las rodillas. Probablemente la intención originaria había sido mantenerlos a salvo de las salpicaduras que sus escasas artes como pescador arrancaban a ese lienzo salado en constante vaivén. Una estúpida utopía que jamás terminaba cumpliéndose.

En ese momento de extremo silencio, su respiración se percibía contenida, controlada por una necesaria concentración que solamente permitía que se escapara por la nariz poco a poco, como si apenas existiera.

Su azul mirada, entrecerrada por los efectos del tardío sol vertido directamente sobre su rostro, fijó una diana. Había más...pero sus instintos decretaron elección, y lo intentó.

El punzante extremo de la lanza, concebida después de pulir una rama larga y suficientemente recta, volvió a zambullirse en el agua. Volvió a intentarlo. Y como de costumbre, falló en su tozudo cometido.

Era el cuarto intento. Quizás el quinto. No importaba. La puntería de Defteros fracasó de nuevo, aunque él prefería pensar que los peces que nadaban alrededor de sus piernas eran más veloces que sus sentidos, minimizados a conciencia a la más absoluta naturaleza humana.

Nada quedaba en él del poder que su sangre albergaba. No al menos a los pies del volcán, donde una pequeña playa, medio escondida y solitaria como el pescador que la frecuentaba, le acogía cada atardecer en su simpleza más humana.

\- Mierda…Ya os atraparé, ya…Es sólo cuestión de paciencia, muchachos…

El ogro esperó. Aguardó a que el mar recuperara calma y nitidez alrededor de sus dos piernas, ahogadas hasta la pantorrilla. Agudizó la vista mientras alzaba el brazo cuya mano sostenía la lanza, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en una instintiva danza de afianzamiento que le ayudaba a concentrarse. Logró volver a observar el fondo, sembrado de infinitas piedrecitas de colores, y removió el poso del mar con un pie, tímidamente. Lo suficiente para captar la atención de los peces.

De su cena.

Los más inocentes y curiosos no demoraron en aparecer de nuevo, atraídos por lo que pudiera ser su propio alimento en apuros, y la incursión de la lanza cayó como un relámpago entre sus diestros y veloces movimientos.

\- ¡Joder!

Otra vez.

Tal y como había sucedido apenas unos segundos atrás, la vieron venir.

Defteros ignoraba cómo lo hacían, pero casi siempre la veían venir. Y se burlaban de ella. Como también osó hacerlo la tímida sonrisa que llegó a sus oídos. La sonrisa de una presencia que hacía rato que le custodiaba con su cálido cosmos desde la orilla, y a la que el ogro había decidido evadirle la atención desde su llegada. La totalidad de ella la precisaba su cena. No quién se divertía ofreciéndole visitas que él no pedía, aunque últimamente ya asumía que las anhelaba y agradecía.

\- Vaya, parece que el temido "Oro de la Isla Kanon" es más diestro devorando habitantes que pescando lubinas…

\- ¡Shhh! Silencio. Les asustas.

Asmita ladeó sus labios en otra sonrisa, esta vez silenciosa. Sabía que Defteros estaba dándole la espalda. Que se forzaba a no encarar su presencia, pero al menos ahora ya no le rechazaba. Solamente fingía indiferencia, y para el Caballero de Virgo, esta indiferencia carente de invitación de salida ya le bastaba para sentirse cada vez un poco más perdonado.

Y algo menos odiado.

\- Creí que te encontraría en la cima, en la gruta del volcán.

La voz de Asmita sonó serena y templada, como serenos fueron los desnudos pasos que le acercaron al romper de ola, tan tímido que apenas se escuchaba.

No vestía la armadura. No hacerlo había sido la huraña petición que le había proferido Defteros cuando fue capaz de comenzar a asimilar su destino, a aceptar - aunque jamás comprender - el quiebre del de su hermano y asumir que Asmita cumplió con su deber, y que lo hizo bajo una orden Patriarcal imposible de desobedecer.

 _"Si te empeñas en acudir a Kanon, ven tú. Solo tú. No quiero al Caballero de Virgo merodeando por mis dominios"_

Asmita lo había comprendido al instante, y satisfacer un deseo tan simple incluso se presentaba como una liberación para su propio remordimiento.

Ese atardecer únicamente cubrían su cuerpo unas finas telas que se ensamblaban a él emulando la forma de una exótica túnica. Una túnica cuyos bajos habían sido alzados por sus manos, y retenidos entre uno de sus brazos y costado mientras se adentraba en el llano mar otro par de pasos.

\- Quieto.- Defteros lo ordenó extendiendo el brazo que no sujetaba la lanza para detener un avance que entorpecería su enésimo intento de conseguir comida.- No te acerques más…

\- Sabes que si quisieras, podrías tener mil peces agonizando a tus pies en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

\- Si quisiera. Tú lo has dicho…

No hubo ni la intención de dedicar una mirada a Asmita. No le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que después de escuchar su respuesta, seguramente una triste sonrisa se esbozaría en ese rostro de cándida apariencia.

Para Defteros, apremiaba más focalizar toda su concentración desnuda de poder hacia el fondo removido de ese mar amigo. Urgía más centrarla en un ejemplar. En el más grande, el más curioso, el más lento…Y quizás el más estúpido. Sus ojos lo seleccionaron, y sus instintos más básicos actuaron, ahora sí, alcanzando el éxito buscado.

\- ¡Por fin!

Defteros sacó la lanza clavada en el agua con la recompensa atravesada por debajo de sus branquias. El chapoteo que había ocasionado la exitosa incursión empapó sin misericordia las telas de sus pantalones, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Simplemente se sonrió ladeando los labios, dejando entrever ese colmillo fuera de lugar que ayudaba a forjarse el nombre de demonio que toda la isla temía, y allí, sintiendo la calidez del sol sobre su piel húmeda y salada, casi pudo experimentar una pizca de lo que el mundo conocía como serenidad. La misma que la lubina estaba perdiendo con cada fracción de segundo que sus últimos alientos de vida se escapaban con cada espasmo que la sacudía.

El ogro separó presa de arma, dejó la lanza flotando en el vaivén que le envolvía y se apresuró a colgar la lubina de un cinturón confeccionado a base de tela deshilachada y algún que otro cordel, cuyo uso era única y exclusivamente el de coleccionar cenas.

Asmita seguía siendo concienzudamente ignorado. El ciego caballero lo asumió cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron que Defteros había recuperado la lanza de una inevitable deriva hacia su estática presencia sin siquiera alzar ese rostro libre de maldición, aunque presumiblemente oculto bajo greñas que pretendían seguir endureciendo su rechazada bondad.

\- ¿Qué dirían los habitantes de la isla si supieran que el demonio que tanto temen cena lubina asada?

\- Me importa una mierda el pueblo.- Gruñó Defteros al tiempo que fingía comprobar que la punta de la lanza seguía estando afilada.

\- Creen que eres caníbal. Que comes humanos. Lo he escuchado esta tarde, antes de subir al volcán. Me he permitido pisar sus calles como uno más de ellos. Los rumores y parloteos sobre ti son constantes...

Asmita seguía explicándose con soltura, intuyendo que Defteros optaría por continuar gruñéndole mientras seguramente lucharía para mantener firme y alzada su nueva máscara: la del desprecio.

\- Es lo que les conviene creer. Y no se equivocan.

Y Asmita tampoco. Lo acababa de confirmar la voz ronca y despectiva con la que Defteros le respondía sin ofrecerle una mirada que él mismo necesitaba proyectar, y que tercamente se negaba.

\- Afirman incluso que los más osados, los que han conseguido conquistar la cima, han visto con sus propios ojos huesos y calaveras alrededor de la gruta de la bestia.

\- Ven lo que quieren. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¿Les has credo una ilusión? - Inquirió Virgo, sabiéndose conocedor del rechazo que Defteros profería hacia su natural poder.

\- Su propio miedo la ha creado para ellos. Este es el magnífico poder del miedo.- El brazo diestro se alzó, posicionando el puño cerrado en el extremo dócil de la lanza, por encima de su rostro, esperando siguiente orden para atacar.- Desean husmear dónde nada les incumbe, y cuando llegan, ven lo que los rumores que ellos mismos tejen desean que vean. Así de simple.

Asmita inspiró lentamente después de haber escuchado la reflexión del temido y torpe ogro pescador de lubinas, y no dudó en ahondar en dichas palabras un poco más. Siempre un poco más.

\- ¿Y tu miedo, Defteros? ¿Qué ilusiones sigue haciéndote creer?

Defteros chasqueó la lengua. No le gustó en absoluto la pregunta tan directa de Asmita, aunque muy a su pesar, tanta conversación empezaba a gustarle. A recordarle demasiadas conversaciones ahora añoradas. Pero no deseaba ceder. Por mucho que su corazón le empujara a ello, su alma todavía revivía sin cesar el atroz crimen que había cometido su puño. Un puño que empuñó la manipulación de Asmita. Una manipulación mental que hubiera podido elegir a Aspros para guiarle hacia la salvación. Una manipulación que traicionó el último resquicio de humanidad que él mismo aún creía albergar en su magullado corazón.

El Caballero de Virgo no pronunció ninguna palabra más. Solamente esperó una respuesta que asumía no llegaría. Aún así esperó, como tan bien sabía hacer. Como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, cuando las sombras de su templo acunaban la soledad del funesto destierro del rostro triste de Géminis.

La lanza atravesó el mar otra vez, de improviso y con una determinación que se ancló a la segunda presa del atardecer.

Dos lubinas serían suficientes para cenar. Eran agradables en medida, y una vez limpias de tripas, aún podían ofrecer suficiente carne para saciar el hambre de aquél que se enorgullecía de atemorizar a un pueblo que no era culpable de su crimen.

La segunda adquisición pasó a hacer compañía a la primera, reposando ambas bien amarradas al improvisado cinturón de tela, y entonces Defteros decidió abandonar el remojo de sus piernas, volteándose sin poder evitar echar una rápida ojeada a Asmita, quieto a tan solo un par de metros de su descarado avance, el cuál no se preocupó de sosegar cuando alzó el agua a su paso, mojando con intención unos blancos ropajes que le suavizaban la visión de alguien preparado para una guerra que aborrecía.

No esperó que Asmita le siguiera los pasos, aunque supo a la perfección que lo haría. Sin demora se enfundó una camisa que había dejado lejos del vaivén de las olas, tan o más raída que los pantalones que lucía, y echó a andar sendero arriba.

Asmita regresó sobre sus pasos desfilando su innata calma, calzándose las sandalias que también había olvidado al buen recaudo de la orilla, sin esforzarse en deshacerse de la arena adherida en sus pies. Y comenzó a seguirle, pese a no haber recibido invitación para ello.

\- No me has respondido, Defteros…- insistió, forzando a que el nombrado detuviera su avance en seco, evitando girarse.

Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que Asmita leería en la alteración de su cosmos que sus preguntas empezaban a herirle, a tentarle el nacimiento de una rabia que no deseaba saborear, no durante ese plácido atardecer en el que su alma parecía dolerle un poco menos que ayer.

\- Ya no tengo miedo, Asmita – dijo Defteros, iniciando sus decididos pasos otra vez.

\- En cambio, te reconforta que te lo profesen…

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Muy peligrosamente Asmita parecía haberse empeñado en conseguir llevar hasta punto de ebullición la garganta del volcán, íntimamente conectada a la cólera que Defteros seguía guardando dentro de él. Una cólera que amenazó con explotar cuando éste se detuvo sólo para girarse y avanzar hasta Virgo, parándose frente a él con su abrumadora presencia exhaladdo esa exquisita ira contenida.

\- Me reconforta que me respeten. Y si el pueblo me respeta porqué me teme, me es suficiente.

Defteros sonó tosco a consciencia, y Asmita aceptó la respuesta rindiéndose a la voluntad de sus silenciosas intenciones, que seguían avanzando por un camino mucho más escarpado y espinoso que el pisado por sus pies livianamente calzados. Siendo plenamente consciente de ello, buscando una reacción que quizás aún no estaba preparada para llegar.

\- Ahora el Santuario también te respeta. Y te espera.

Allí, Virgo arriesgó. Asmita no pudo elegir mejores palabras para conseguir un nimio atisbo de reacción. Nombrar el Santuario era suficiente para hacer que el cosmos de Defteros se alterara de inmediato, emergiendo a su alrededor un leve temblor que pronto pudo percibirse bajo sus pies. La lava presa en las entrañas de la isla comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de la misma ira que destilaba la mirada de Defteros, clavada en unos irises que solamente podía imaginar, y Asmita sonrió, no solo para sus adentros.

\- Tu Santuario me repugna, Asmita.- Farfulló Defteros entre dientes, enfurismándose aún más al absorber esa condescendiente sonrisa. La rabia le cerró el puño sobre las telas que medio cubrían el torso de su amigo, atrayéndolo lo suficiente hacia él hasta que sus respiraciones se rozaron.- Te lo advertí. Si vienes a Kanon, ven únicamente tú. No quiero saber nada más de ese lugar, ni de lo que hagáis allí, ni por lo que muráis cuando creáis que es vuestro momento de sacrificaros por un bien mayor.- El agarre lentamente cesó, y un pensado empujón alejó a Asmita un paso de él, que aún sintió la necesidad de regocijarse en su auto-destierro un poco más.- No hace falta que te recuerde que yo nunca fui como vosotros. Ni nunca lo seré. Que te quede claro de una maldita vez.

Defteros en ningún momento alzó la voz, sencillamente decidió emprender por definitiva vez el sendero que le conducía a su gruta esculpida en lava, pero la dureza con la que pronunció su última convicción sirvió para constatar lo que Virgo llevaba tiempo sabiendo: que el poder de Géminis seguía respirando vida, y Defteros continuaba empeñándose en permanecer agazapado tras su propio menosprecio, convirtiéndose en esclavo de las ilusiones con las que vestía su voluntario exilio.

Asmita desistió de ascender a la cima, de seguir la estela que de forma inevitable dejaba el cosmos de Defteros.

Ese atardecer quizás no era el más propicio para compartir una velada alrededor de un pequeño fuego, pero antes de regresar al Santuario no se abstuvo de enviarle un mensaje que llegó alto y claro a la mente del demonio sin siquiera haber una voz que lo modulara.

 _"Deja de temer a tu poder, Defteros..."_

Defteros se detuvo. Tan solo un largo segundo durante el cuál la rabia le selló la mandíbula, le enrojeció la mirada y le apretó los puños. El temblor de Kanon se hizo palpable de nuevo, y la voz ronca que sus vapores iban esculpiendo en la garganta del ogro emergió en su defensa.

\- No le temo.- Escupió con desdén.- Jamás lo he hecho.

 _"Oh, sí, le temes. Y también a tu ira, la misma que te puede impulsar a cometer actos admirables o condenadamente atroces..."_

\- Vete Virgo. Ya me has hartado lo suficiente hoy.

 _"La pureza de tu alma es admirable, algún día lo aceptarás, Géminis..."_

 _-_ ¡Cállate! ¡No me nombres así!

Los pasos se reanudaron, y ya no cesaron hasta llegar a su destino. A la soledad de una gruta esculpida en lava, forrada de culpas y remordimientos.

Sembrada de odio. Y miedo, sí.

Muy a su pesar, Asmita siempre tenía razón cuando le desnudaba el falso caparazón de maldad con el que cubría su temor.

El que siempre había sentido germinar dentro de él.

El que había tenido cuando una inmunda máscara se encargó de robarle la infancia junto con la identidad.

El que tuvo cuando descubrió su puño bañado con la sangre que brotaba del corazón perdido de su máxima esperanza y admiración.

Y lo seguía teniendo entonces, cuando la brisa del mar podía deleitarse a voluntad con el tacto de su rostro libre de maldición.

El ogro todavía incubaba miedo, sí…

Y el culpable de ese miedo siempre dormía con él, fluyendo por sus venas, rechazando lo que Géminis esperaba...

La definitiva aceptación de su existencia...

...y de su poder.


End file.
